


Extra Oreo Crumbles

by malishka1011



Series: Roses In Bloom [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy married fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Model Harry, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Victoria's Secret, rockstar Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- О, котенок, - лицо Луи загорается. - Ты представляешь, как ошеломительно это будет?</p><p>Гарри кивает, и руки Луи снова обнимают его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Oreo Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extra Oreo Crumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260952) by [mybeanieandme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme), [radadusta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta). 



**Первый триместр:**  
  
Они проделали чрезвычайно тщательную работу, чтобы Гарри забеременел, в ночь вечеринки, и меньше, чем через месяц, тест подтвердил, что они постарались не зря.  
  
Луи не нужен тест, чтобы узнать это. Он видит это по тому, как Гарри буквально светится. Беременность так подходит его мужу, что невозможно не хотеть постоянно целовать его. Эстер боится, что у Луи «закончатся поцелуйчики», но он уверяет ее, что это невозможно, и, поцеловав Гарри, кажется, миллион раз, он дарит один поцелуй и ей, оставляя его на виске.  
  
Гарри достает Эстер из ее автомобильного кресла, усаживает себе на бедро, и они вместе заходят в студию.   
  
После дико успешного показа своей мужской линии, Виктория Сикрет подписали контракт с Гарри, чтобы он стал лицом их осенней коллекции. Главный дизайнер Лили и ее ассистентка Кассиди приветствуют его и Эстер. Гарри усаживает Эстер на диванчик.  
  
— Гарри и Эстер, — Кассиди улыбается им двоим, — вы вовремя.  
  
— Трусики, — говорит Эстер ей.  
  
— Правильно, — улыбается ассистентка. — Ты пришла, чтобы помочь папе работать?  
  
— Папочка, — поправляет ее Эстер, указывая пальцем на Гарри. — Папа петь.  
  
Кассиди смотрит на них, надеясь услышать объяснение.  
  
— Папа, наверное, поет, когда мы сейчас говорим, — говорит Гарри Эстер и после смотрит на Кассиди. — Группа Луи сейчас работает над новым альбомом.  
  
—О! — девушка широко улыбается. — Да, простите. Да.  
  
— Кассиди, давай покажем Гарри и Эстер то, что мы сделали, м? — Лили приподнимает бровь и ведет группу в ее офис.  
  
Через двадцать минут Гарри сидит с кучей бумаг, а Эстер — с раскраской. Лили поясняет эскизы, а две женщины, Джессика и Опел, показывают образцы тканей.  
  
Гарри смущенно поглаживает свой животик, когда заходят еще две женщины с фотографиями моделей, которых они хотели бы видеть в качестве лиц их следующей кампании.  
  
Они говорят ему имена всех моделей, кладут образцы тканей и показывают фотографии трехмесячной давности. Это фото его и двух других моделей, которые, как и он, ангелы ВС.  
  
Гарри неловко двигается в кресле.  
  
— Гарри, ты беременный? — в конце концов спрашивает Лили.  
  
Гарри густо краснеет, отрывая взгляд от четвертой фотографии, которую ему дали.  
  
— Лили, не стоит спрашивать людей об этом, тем более так, — Кассиди выглядит немного взбешенной, а после робкой, потому что она только что ругала собственного босса.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — говорит Гарри. — Я…эмм…да.  
  
Все женщины в комнате одновременно подходят к Гарри.  
  
— На каком ты сроке? — спрашивает кто-то — Гарри не распознает голос из-за хихиканья вокруг.  
  
— Почти два месяца.  
  
Некоторые удивленно открывают рот.  
  
— Но у тебя уже немного виднеется животик, — говорит другой голос.  
  
— Может, это двойняшки! — предполагает первый голос.  
  
Гарри нервно сглатывает, и все будто на миг останавливается. На самом деле, очень рано, особенно сравнивая с его первой беременностью. И тогда он ничего не говорил, потому что живот долго не появлялся, и все смеялись, что Гарри придумал беременность.  
  
В этот раз он ничего не придумывает.  
  
— Двойняшки, — повторяет Гарри, и он определенно потерян.  
  
Через полтора часа Гарри подъезжает к звукозаписывающей студии, где Луи и его группа записывали свои последние два альбома.  
  
— Папа! — радостно произносит Эстер, узнавая здание.  
  
Гарри без слов достает ее, целует в макушку и идет с ней внутрь.  
  
Звук ударных слышен с другого конца длинного коридора. Музыка прекращается, дверь открывается, и оттуда выходят Лиам, Найл и Джош.  
  
— Ой, Луи, — говорит Лиам, улыбаясь Гарри и Эстер, — твоя семья здесь.  
  
Луи выбегает сразу же, с лицом, будто Рождество пришло чуточку раньше.  
  
— Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такой великолепный сюрприз? — спрашивает Луи, забирая Эстер у Гарри.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, — мягко говорит Гарри.  
  
Радость с лица Луи уходит.  
  
— К-конечно, — сглатывает он, заставляя свой мозг не думать о самых худших вещах. — Эстер, давай ты пойдешь к дяде Лиаму и найдешь тайник с конфетами дяди Найлера?  
  
— Конфеты! — хлопает в ладоши девочка, когда ее передают Лиаму.  
  
Луи дает Гарри свою руку, и тот быстро сжимает ее. Из-за этого жеста Луи чувствует, как паника покидает его. Они идут вместе в ближайшую звуковую кабину.  
  
— Любимый, — начинает Луи, и Гарри утыкается в него, падая в объятия мужа, который поглаживает его спину. — Это насчет…твоего контракта? — он даже не может спросить, связано ли это с ребенком.  
  
— У меня уже виден живот, — тихонько говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи обнимает его крепче.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
— И ты ничего не сказал, — бормочет Гарри, стараясь не говорить раздраженно.  
  
Луи издает смешок.  
  
— Прости, милый. Я не знал, надо ли было говорить это. По-настоящему я заметил только вчера, когда ты надевал мою толстовку и…  
  
— Ты поэтому так улыбался тогда? — Гарри смотрит на него, вспоминая этот момент. Он увидел, как Луи наблюдает за ним, чего обычно не было, и он не мог понять, что означало его выражение лица.  
  
Луи слегка краснеет и кивает.  
  
— Да. Просто… это так взбудоражило меня.  
  
— Ты такой дурак, — и его голос дрожит, но он более радостный.  
  
— Ты поэтому расстроен? Потому что ты в любом случае выглядишь великолепно, — Луи целует Гарри в лоб. — Ты светишься с того момента, как мы ушли с той вечеринки. Я буду целовать тебя, сколько угодно, если это то, чего ты хочешь. Я стану на колени прямо сейчас и буду целовать твой красивенький животик.  
  
Гарри мотает головой, и кудряшки щекочут шею Луи.   
  
— Соблазнительное предложение, — голос Гарри сбивается. — Но это не то, Луи. У меня уже по-настоящему виднеется животик.  
  
— Прости, сладкий, твой муж — настоящий дурак. Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
Гарри отстраняется, усаживаясь, и берет обе руки Луи в свои.  
  
— Я знаю, что каждая беременность протекает по-разному, но, когда я был беременен Эстер… ты помнишь наше третье свидание, у меня появился живот очень поздно, — говорит Гарри, и Луи улыбается, вспоминая тот день. — И…сейчас…в общем, одна женщина в Виктория Сикрет сказала, что это выглядит, будто я жду двойняшек. Двойняшек, Луи! — его голос ломается на последнем слове, а глаза начинают слезиться.  
  
Луи удивленно смотрит на него.  
  
— Двойняшки, — бормочет он.  
  
Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, кивая, и слезинка катится по его щеке.  
  
— Оу, котенок, — лицо Луи оживляется. — Ты понимаешь, как замечательно это будет?  
  
Гарри кивает, когда Луи снова обнимает его.  
  
— И каким огромным я буду! — говорит Гарри, утыкаясь носом в шею Луи.  
  
— Я никогда не думал о том, что у нас может быть двойня, — признается Луи, когда Гарри пытается восстановить дыхание.  
  
— У твоей мамы, черт возьми, две пары близнецов от двух разных мужей, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи мотает головой и хихикает.  
  
— Видишь, как я могу!  
  
Гарри смеется, и его плечи трясутся так, что Луи даже не понимает, смех это или плач.  
  
— С нами все будет хорошо, — Луи оставляет поцелуи на лбу Гарри. — Мы даже не уверены, двойня ли это, но в любом случае, мы сделаем это вместе. Каждый шаг этого пути.  
  
Гарри встает на ноги, глядя в глаза Луи своими красными и напухшими. Он целует Луи и вкладывает в этот поцелуй любовь и благодарность.  
  
— Прости, что я так паниковал, — в итоге говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ты мой паникер.  
  
— Ой, заткнись, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Это серьезное дело, да. Но не то, с чем мы не можем справиться.  
  
— Да, — Гарри вздыхает и кладет голову на плечо Луи, легонько целуя его в шею, потому что это ближайшее место для его губ.  
  
— И просто подумай, — Луи прочесывает пальцами волосы Гарри, — два ребенка — это двойная порция мороженого.  
  
— Я всегда воспринимал это по-другому.  
  
— Мой мальчик, — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
  
 **Второй триместр:**  
  
Луи встает с кровати, потирает глаза и поправляет одеяла рядом с Гарри.  
  
Он заходит в гостиную и видит Эстер, играющую со своей коллекцией игрушек пони.  
  
— Доброе утро, малышка, — Луи нежно приветствует ее, и она поворачивает свое сонное личико к нему.   
  
Когда они узнали о беременности Гарри, то объявили это Эстер как «папочка носит твоего нового лучшего друга». Она была абсолютно довольна этому и сказала, что она уже «большая девочка». Они сделали небольшую перестановку в доме. Ей купили двуспальную кровать, чтобы было легче вылезать, и теперь она могла играть сама по утрам.  
  
Не было никаких переживаний, потому что Эстер очень нравилась ее новая кровать. Первое время она просыпалась и сразу же бежала в спальню родителей, стягивая одеяла на стороне Луи, пока он не обнимал ее. Немного позже она стала просыпаться сама, бежать в гостиную, включать телевизор и играть со своими игрушками.  
  
— Утро, папа! — Эстер широко улыбается, раскрывая ручки для объятий. Луи обнимает ее, целуя в обе щечки.  
  
— Будешь завтракать? — спрашивает Луи, когда Эсси кладет голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит она, обнимает за шею.  
  
Луи усаживает ее в стульчик и накладывает ей в тарелку фруктовый салат, который Гарри сделал вчера.  
  
— Папа? — говорит Эстер, держа в руках маленькую вилочку.  
  
— Да, моя любимая?  
  
— Малыши жить папочка, папа и Эсси? — Эстер наклоняет голову, и ее кудряшки наклоняются тоже.  
  
— Будут ли малыши жить с нами? — переспрашивает Луи, и Эстер кивает. — Да. Двойняшки будут частью нашей семьи. Ты будешь их старшей сестрой. Им нужно будет многому учиться, им нужна будет твоя помощь.  
  
— Эсси помогать.  
  
— Будешь? Они бы очень этого хотели.  
  
Она улыбается Луи, беря в рот клубничку и съедая.  
  
  
 **Третий триместр:**  
  
Гарри беременный. Однозначно.  
  
Он слишком беременный, чтобы ездить на машине, слишком беременный, чтобы удобно сидеть за столом, и слишком беременный, чтобы спать.  
  
— Луи, — он толкает мужа, чтобы тот проснулся.  
  
— Что? Уже? Мне собирать сумку?  
  
Глаза привыкают к темноте, и Луи видит Гарри, лежащего на горе подушек, на его животе лежит книга, а на носу — очки Луи.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри и тянется за поцелуем.  
  
Луи сонно отвечает на поцелуй, утыкаясь в шею Гарри, когда тот отстраняется.  
  
— Лу, — мягко говорит Гарри, поглаживая Луи по волосам. — Я слишком горячий… ляг подальше.  
  
Луи двигается, почти засыпая, когда его голова касается подушки.  
  
— Лу, — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Мм, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Луи, я хочу замороженный йогурт.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает и после открывает глаза.  
  
— Ладно, — он медленно встает, — я достану тебе замороженный йогурт.  
  
— Сейчас открыто только одно место, и это то самое.  
  
— Я помню, милый, — говорит Луи, целуя лоб Гарри, а после поворачиваясь и свешивая ноги с кровати. Это третий за неделю замороженный йогурт в два часа ночи.   
  
Луи не был рядом в последние месяцы его прошлой беременности, и Гарри уверен, что тот собирается отработать все сейчас. И пока что, по мнению Гарри, он отлично справляется.  
  
— Экстра порция посыпки с «Орео», — добавляет Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи улыбается и кивает, надевая туфли.  
  
— И еще кое-что.  
  
— Да, любимый? — Луи поворачивается к нему.  
  
Гарри страстно целует его.  
  
— Сделаешь мне минет, когда вернешься?  
  
— Буду дома через десять минут, — Луи хватает свою худи и выбегает из дома.  
  
Дома он оказывается через девять минут.


End file.
